Waffle's Warrior Cat lemons Anything Goes!
by ScrambledWaffles
Summary: A Series Of Anything Goes Lemons That Will Get Updated Twice A Week Once Requests Start To Come In.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm ScrambledWaffles. But, You Can Call Me Waffle. I'll Be Writing A Series Of Lemons. But.. Theres A Twist. You Can request Anything! Want A Warrior Urinating In A Kit? I Can Do That. However, Unlike Some Other "Anything Goes" Writers, I'll Also Do Basic, Vannilla Lemons. First, A Template. The Things In Parentheses Are Examples. P.S. ~ When I Say "Cat", It Doesn'nt Have To Be A Cat!**

 **Cat 1: (Elkpool)**

 **Cat 1 Description: (A Light Brown She-Cat WIth Green Eyes, Thunderclan Warrior)**

 **Cat 2: (Shade)**

 **Cat 2 Description: (A Dark Grey Tom With Dark Blue Eyes, Rogue.)**

 **Type: (Lust,Love,Rape,Combinations) (Fun Fact: The First Lemon I Ever Wrote Was A Combo Of The Three!)**

 **Kinks: (Examples: Watersports-Urination, Interspecies- Dogx Cat, WolfxCat, ect., Fetishes- Things That Turn Someon On, Example: Claws. )**

 **Brief Description: (Bla Bla, Urination, Bla Bla, Fox, Bla Bla Core, Bla Bla Member. )**

 **Would You Like Your Username Mentioned?: (Yes/No)**

 **And Now, What We're All Dreading... RuLeS:**

 **1\. Try And Keep The Build Up To A Minimum.**

 **2\. Try And Avoid Blood/Death.A Little Bit Is Ok, But Not Two Whole Paragraphs Of Someone Dying.**

 **3\. Gonna Sound Weird, But I Only Do OCs.**

 **4\. Please Send In Requests Over Private Messaging.**

 **5\. Use The Comment Section To Give Feedback On The Lemons.**

 **Well, That's All, So I Hope That I Get Some Requests. I'll Try And Post Once Or Twice A Week. I Might Start Up A Normal Cat Fanfiction Which Would Have Openings For Your OC To Be In A Clan, Sp Let Me Know IF You'd Be Intrested.**

 **Anyways...**

 **Waffle is outta here!**


	2. ShadowpawxMoonpaw (RAPELOVE)

**Wow. I Have My First Request. This One Is from a User WHo Wishes To Remain Anonymous. Welp.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS, ERIN HUNTER DOES.**

 **BEFORE READING: This Contains mating with Corpses, Rape, Two She-Cat's Mating, And A Bit Of Gore. Read at your own risk.**

 **P.S ~ Shadowpaw Is A Former Rogue, But I Could'nt Find Anywhere To Fit It Into The Story. So Just Keep That In Mind As You Read.**

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

 **ShadowpawxMoonpaw (Rape/Love)**

Shadowpaw sat down and ate a juicy vole that she'd pulled off of the fresh kill pile. Just the night before, she'd watched Moonkit sneak out of camp. She'd secretly followed her, in awe of how gorgeous the young kit was. Well she was daydreaming, Redfall, her mentor, came up beside her. "Are you going to eat that vole, or what?" Shadowpaw snapped back to reality and ate her vole in silence.

 **A FEW MOMENTS err... MOONS LATER**

Moonkit faced her leader up on memerock. Well Moonkit faced the rock, Shadowpaw got a good look at her core, as Moonkit's tail was raised up in excitment. She felt lust burning down deep inside her. "Moonkit, your mentor will be Nettlevine." said Pepestar. "You will now be known as Moonpaw." he said. "Moonpaw! Moonpaw! Moonpaw!" cheered all the cats.

 **LATER... (Sorry for all the build up fam)**

Shadowpaw approached Moonpaw, a glint in her eyes. "Moonpaw, would you like to go hunting? Just the two of us?" purred Shadowpaw. "Oh, sure! Is Nettlevine ok with it?" Moonpaw glanced over to her mentor, who was talking with her littermate. "Of course." Shadowpaw said quickly. "Then lets go!" said Moonpaw.

"Moonpaw, now that we're alone..." she purred seductivly. "There's something I'd like to do with you." "Oh! What is it? Is it training?" Said Moonpaw, excitedly. Shadowpaw delivered a swift killing bite to her neck, and did'nt let go until she felt Moonpaw's body go limp. She looked so sexy, lying there, her sleek silver fur now red with oozing blood.

She picked up the younger cats body and layed it flat on the ground, it's core now sticking straight up. She climbed on top, and began to grind cores with the dead apprentice. She moaned softly as the juices from her core lubricated Moonpaw's. She got off and went to get a stick.

She found a large, thick stick on the ground just a few feet away. She shoved it into the silver apprentices core. SInce the apprentice was newly dead, blood still came out as the stick broke her hymen. She slammed her core down onto the other end. Since she'd already broken her hymen with a stick while masturbating, she felt imideate pleasure.

She removed the stick from their cores. Since Shadowpaw had'nt came yet, she was still determined to cum before she disposed of the corpse. She was down to one option. She grabbed the apprentice's tail and shoved it into her core, moaning as it went in deeper. After what seemed like hours of pumping her tail in and out of her core, she finally came, cum splattering all over the dead apprentice.

She bit, clawed and bruised the apprentice's corpse. She cleaned up the cum on the apprentices tail, and dragged her body to camp. "Someone! Help! A fox got Moonpaw!" she yowled. Nettlevine, Moonpaw's mentor, came over. "She was only 8 moons old..." said Moonpaw's mother. "What a sad loss..." said Pepestar.

THE END~~

 **oof that was short**

 **Shoutout To SandclawButCooler For Inspiring me For This Whole Thing! (I know you are reading)**

 **I must now go and eat my tortilla chips**


End file.
